Carlos Santana (Tecmo)
Carlos Santana (カルロス・サンターナ, karurosu santāna) is a Brazilian talented forward, nicknamed the "Soccer Cyborg", who is Tsubasa's strongest rival in Brazil. Biography Captain Tsubasa II: Super Striker 'Rio Cup' Roberto Hongo first mentioned Santana when Tsubasa first arrived in Brazil. Even though Santana neither made his debut nor completed his Mirage Shot yet at that time, he was still considered a possible number one future prospect of the current generation. Three years later, Santana becomes the captain of Flamengo Youth. He manages to achieve a hat trick in every matches of the Rio Cup preliminaries. Hearing the rumor about Tsubasa, Santana decides to go see some of Sao Paulo Youth's match in order to see his abilities. After watching the match between Sao Paulo and Gremio, Santana encounters a mysterious person who warns him that if Tsubasa wakes up as a Super Striker, Santana will stand no chance. Sao Paulo and Flamengo eventually faces each other in the finals. Santana proves to be a very tough challenge for Tsubasa. However, Flamengo still loses in the end. This is also Santana's first loss in the Rio Cup. 'World Youth Championship' Santana becomes a member of Brazil Youth, the host of the tournament, and begins to train under the guidance of Roberto, who has been appointed as Brazil's coach. With the addition of Elzo Gertise, Brazil manages to easily defeat strong opponent like France to advance to the finals, thereby setting up the rematch between Santana and Tsubasa. Japan puts up a good fight in the first half, which makes Roberto decide to put in the mysterious player that Santana met back at the Rio Cup - who is revealed to be the "Super Striker", Arthur Antines Coimbra. This makes Brazil's strength increase a lot in the second half, however, Japan still manages to snatch victory in the end. Captain Tsubasa III: Kotei no Chosen 'Rio Cup' Santana is once again Tsubasa's opponent in the finals. This time, Sao Paulo still emerges victorious. After the match, Santana warns Tsubasa about how the Cyclone is a double-edged sword. 'Universal Youth' Brazil Youth is Japan's opponent in the semifinals. Santana and Coimbra devises a new combination shot called Lethal Twin to go up against Japan Youth, however, the Japanese team still proves to be the better one of the two. Captain Tsubasa IV: Pro no Rival-tachi In the fourth installment of the series, Santana becomes a pro player. Besides Flamengo, Santana is also part of the Brazilian league selection team that participates in the Latin America Cup, as well as the Brazil national team. Captain Tsubasa V: Hasha no Shogo Campione 'Copa America' Brazil was defeated in the last Copa America by Argentina. Santana is considered to be the key of Brazil's revival this year, however, since his partner, Coimbra suffered a serious injury that put his career at risk, Santana has fallen into a slump due to the fear of injury. Even though Brazil keeps winning to reach the finals, Santana performs badly, and does not know what he should do. Only after hearing the words of Coimbra while visiting the hospital that Santana realizes being afraid will do him no good. Brazil faces Argentina with Juan Diaz in the finals. Oliveira and Nascimento refuses to play with an unmotivated player, therefore Brazil has to go into the match without two of their best players. Despite this handicap, Santana manages to win the match. Seeing the match from the stands, Oliveira remarks that it is time to pass the captain mark to the reborn Santana. 'World Tournament' In the match against Japan, Signori is used as a forward due to his attacking capabilities, while Santana is benched. However, during half time, he was taken off the lineup due to his habits of disregarding his teammates. Thus, Santana replaces him. Despite losing the match, Santana shows his true quality as team captain, giving commands and utilizing teamwork to put the team in a good shape. This makes Signori understands the importance of team play. Coimbra, after watching the match, tells Santana and Tsubasa that he will definitely recover and return to the field. Techniques Dribble and feints *'Clone Dribble' (分身ドリブル, bunshin doriburu): is the dribble skill to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. Aerial shots *'Lethal Twin Shot': A combined twin jumping volley from both Santana and Coimbra. *'Overhead Kick': a way to shoot a ball in the air with the leg, rather than using, for example, a header. Ground shots *'Mirage Shot': A special long shot where the ball appears to multiply due to its enormous speed. *'Phantom Shot' (CT4) *'Stealth Shot' (CT5) Gallery |-|Color spread= Tsubasa Signori Stratto Santana (CT5).jpg |-|Game= Santana (CT2) 0.png|Captain Tsubasa II: Super Striker Carlos Santana (CT2).png|In Brazil Youth (Tecmo) Santana (CT3) 0.png|Captain Tsubasa III: Kotei no Chosen Santana (CT3) 1.png|Mirage Shot Santana (CT3) 2.png|Clone Dribble Brazil_league_(CT4)_1.png|In Brazilian league selection Carlos Santana (CT4).png|In Brazil (Tecmo) Santana Tsubasa (CT4) 1.png|Ishizaki, Tsubasa, Coimbra & Santana External links *Carlos Santana at Italian Wikipedia (Italian) *Carlos Santana at MyAnimeList *Carlos Santana at AniDB *Carlos Santana at Anime Characters Database Category:Game characters Category:Players from Brazil Category:Players of Brazilian league